The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Artemisia plant, botanically known as Artemisia arborescens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueparethio’.
The new Artemisia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Artemisia plants with greyed green-colored leaves.
The new Artemisia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in February, 2008 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Artemisia arborescens identified as code number A07-0231-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Artemisia arborescens identified as code number A07-0109-4, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Artemisia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Artemisia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Artemisia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.